Karins Story
by bellablossom3626
Summary: Karin is the average girl who lives with her cruel auntie. but when she starts at a new school, she makes new friends. This story is filled with Love, Drama, Jealousy and Friendship.Sorry for the bad first chapter, Second is better.
1. Metting Almost Everyone

**CHAPTER 1**

_Hi, My name is Karin Hanazono and I am 15 years old. I have dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. This is the story of how I met all my wonderful friends and got an very special boyfriend..._

* * *

><p>"KARIN! WAKE UP!" My Aunty was always yelling at me. I was doing something wrong; the floor isn't clean, there are books on the table, the washing isn't washed, the dishes still have food on them. I always did ALL the work while she just watched T.V. I know she didn't want to look after a kid. But she could at least help out a little. Anyway, the reason I live with her is because my parents died when I was 2 years old. It is pretty sad but I never really new them so...<p>

So after I made her royal highness some breakfast and did the washing I walked to school. My new school: Seiei Sakuragaoka. I wanted to go there forever but it's a VERY expensive school. So I got the scholarship, and not just any kind of scholarship, the MUSIC SCHOLARSHIP! The instrument I play is the violin. I taught myself since Aunty wouldn't pay for any lessons. And I found the violin on the street 8 years ago, and ever since then I've been learning.

But now onto a more important matter, one that I had been thinking of ALL night: FRIENDS! "What if I don't make any. What if everyone hates me." I said to myself "What if everyone laughs at me because I forgot my skirt or something". I looked down quickly to make sure that I really was wearing a skirt. I was. Just then I bumped into someone. "Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going" I apologised. I looked up and see that the girl I bumped into was very pretty. She had long black hair and cute brown eyes. I was SO jealous. Then I looked at what she was wearing; it was the same uniform as mine. She noticed too "You go to Seiei Sakuragaoka right. I've never seen you before. What's your name. I'm Himeka Kujou" She said. "I-I'm Karin Hanazono. I um just got the um scholarship" I stammered. "Nice to meet you Karin. Let's walk to school together" Himeka seemed SO nice. Once we got to school, Himeka showed me around and introduced me to her friends, Miyon and Yuki. I thought they were really cool. Himeka asked them where someone called Kazune is. But they didn't know. I wanted to meet this "Kazune" and see what he was like.

"You should go to the office now and get your timetable" Miyon told me. So I got the time table and looked at my first class: Gym...

* * *

><p><em>What happens in gym? What does Kazune think of me? What do I think of Kazune? Find out in chapter 2! Seeya then!<em>


	2. Yoghurt and a Kiss

**Sorry that the first chapter was short. Think of it as a Prologue...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS.**

**CHAPTER 2**

_Hi guys, it's me, Karin, anyway in chapter 2, I meet Kazune, KISS A BOY, and get covered in yoghurt. Enjoy..._

"Karin this is Kazune. Kazune this is Karin" I looked at him top to bottom, he wasn't bad looking; blonde hair, blue eyes, tall and he looked kinda strong too. I smiled at him "Nice to meet you" I said holding out my hand. "Nice to meet you too" He replied shacking my hand. Just then I got really nervous. "My first lesson here." I thought "What sport are we going to do? Will it be difficult? Will everyone laugh at me?" I didn't have time to think any more because the coach started talking. "ATTENTION! I am your Gym Teacher and today we will be learning VOLLEYBALL". I was so happy.

"My first lesson at Seiei Sakuragaoka and I am going to kick ass" I thought. "I was the team captain for Volleyball at my old school and this is the perfect chance to make a good first impression". After coach explained the rules he divided us into teams. Mine was; Miyon, Yuki, Himeka, Kazune, me , a tall boy with brown hair and a girl with short brown hair and weird top that said in giant letters: **KAZUNE-Z! **She saw me looking and gave me an evil glare and mouthed "Stay away from him" I'm guessing she meant Kazune but I had know idea why. Then coach blew the whistle and the game began. I scored our team a whole lot of points but five minutes from the end of the game I jumped forward into the air to hit the ball, which I did, but when I came back down, I didn't realise that Kazune was in front of me looking at me, and landed on top of him, WITH OUR LIPS TOUCHING! The whole class, including the coach, looked with their mouths wide open. Especially the KAZUNE-Z girl who came storming over, pulled me up and started screaming at me "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR'E DOING TO MY KOJUO-KUN! YOU BRAT! YOU WITCH!" She kept on screaming at me till Kazune came over and told her to be quiet.

"Calm down. It was an accident right?" he looked at me and I nodded.

"Of course Kojuo-kun. You know best" Love hearts appeared in her eyes. I held back a laugh while Kazune scowled.

**During Lunch**

We were walking to the cafeteria (Kazune, Himeka, Miyon, Yuki and me). I was really embarrased about Gym and to make it even worse, almost everyone was staring at me. Miyon felt bad for me so she tried to distract me.

"Apparently today is Yoghurt day and everyone gets yoghurt for lunch"she said

"Yeah and the lunch lady's 10 year old son is coming in to help her. I saw him before and he is ADORABLE!" Everyone laughed when he said this except me.

"Are you okay Karin" Himeka asked

"Yeah" I replied "I'm still really embarrassed but mostly, I REALLY hate Yoghurt"

"That's okay" Himeka said "You don't have to have any. I have a sandwich in my bag, you can have that"

"Thanks" I said. Just then I heard someone shout

"WHATCH OUT!"

I turned around and saw a huge bucket of yoghurt flying towards me. I ducked but it was too late. I was COVERED in yoghurt. If a few people were looking at me before, EVERYONE was staring at me now. I started to cry. This was the worst first day at school EVER.

_Wasn't that EMBARRASSING! I wish I could forget that day ever happened. Next chapter I fall in love... guess who with. Seeya next time bye..._

**Don't worry, next chapter will have more Kazune x Karin in it.**

**Review to read chapter 3...**


End file.
